Adventure Of The Outlanders
by SanKokoro
Summary: 9 teens are somehow transported to the world of Naruto and are met with many obsticals as they attempt to get back home. Lots of OC pairings...
1. An Average Day Turns Abnormal

~Sora's P.O.V.~  
You woke up and looked at your alarm clock. As always, you woke up 5 minutes before it went off. You turned it off and groggily got out of bed. You got your clothes from the closet and went to the bathroom. You looked in the mirror and your hair was a mess, you had black lines under your eyes and you just looked like hell.

"I am SO not a morning person." you muttered to the mirror.

You had a quick shower and got into your clothes for the day. You hung your key on a loop on your pants after locking the door and headed over to the Justata house with your bag over your shoulder. It took you about 5 minutes to get there. You walked up to the back door and inserted another key and walked inside. Teresia was in the kitchen making pancakes and you sat down at the table. Every since you were little, you'd come over to Yuki and Teresia's house and Teresia would have breakfast waiting for you. Teresia put the pancakes infront of you.

"Thanks Teresia." you said.

Teresia just nodded and gave you a tiny smile then turned her attention to your and Yuki's lunches. You gave her a sad smile. Teresia hasn't talked or even smiled much after their mom and dad died in a car crash. Now that their parents were gone, all the duties were left to Teresia. You ate your panckes in silence.

"Sora."

Your head shot up and you looked at Teresia.

"Could you go wake up Yuki, and if she's already awake, tell her to hurry her ass up. You guys only have 30 minutes till school starts." she said to you.

You nodded, ate the last of your pancakes, and went to Yuki's room. You knocked on the door but you didn't hear anything. You opened the door and saw Yuki was all dressed in day clothes but she fell asleep holding a picture of her family all together. You smiled slightly and shook her.

"Yuki. Yuki wake up. We gotta get going." you told her.

Yuki's eye slowly opened and they were red. Probably from crying. Teresia and Yuki had found out about their parents a few days ago and Yuki took it really hard. You took the picture from her and put it on her desk carefully then turned back to her.

"Come-on Yuki. We gotta go. I saved you some pancakes so you can have breakfast." you told her.

Yuki nodded slowly, got up, and followed you downstairs. After about 20 minutes you and Yuki were on your way to school. Yuki kept colapsing so you had her carry your bag on her back aswell as hers and carried HER on YOUR back all the way there. You were a little worried. Yuki was skinny but she was REALLY light. Too light. Todays breakfast was probably the first taste of food she had had in a while. You got to school 4 minutes before the bell would ring. AeiYula was at the gates of the school waiting. When she saw you carrying Yuki she ran over screaming.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! WHAT'S WRONG!" You glared at her and she calmed down.

"Yuki? What's wrong?" she asked sounding a little conserned.

"I don't want to talk about it." Yuki muttered.

You looked over AeiYula's shoulder and saw Kouji and Cagali coming over.

"Hey guys." you said with a small smile.

"Nice to see you back at school Sor. It's boring as hell here and the teams suck without you there." Cagali commented.

You giggled slightly and looked at Kouji.

"Were you a good doggy while I was away Kouji?" you mocked.

Kouji glared at you but then he noticed that Yuki was on your back.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later but not now." you told them.

They nodded. Then the bell rang. AeiYula and Kouji were in grade 9, you and Cagali were in grade 8 and Kazumi and Yuki were in grade 7.

"That reminds me guys. Where IS Kazumi?" you asked.

"She's home with chicken pox." Cagali told you.

You nodded and looked at Yuki. She'd would be all alone today cause Kazumi wasn't here now. And the kids in her class don't exactly treat her like royalty. You brought her to her class with Cagali behind you. Cagali opened the door and you let Yuki down.

"Thanks." she muttered.

"I'll see you at lunch, k?" you told her rubbing her shoulder.

Yuki nodded and sat down in her seat at the back of the class, while you and Cagali headed to your class room.

~After school, still Sora's P.O.V.~  
You were waiting at the gates with Yuki and Cagali for AeiYula and Kouji to get out of detention.

"This is the 5th time this week they've been sent to detention! It's insain!" Cagali comented losing her cool.

"Calm down Cagali. They can't keep them after 4:00." you told her.

She just glared at you and you gave her a cheesey grin. Yuki nudged you and you saw AeiYula and Kouji being lead out of the school by their ears. The person holding their ears, was the one and only, Aiyanka Yosuba. A.K.A., Kouji and AeiYula's older sister. And MAN did she look pissed!

"OWIE! AIYANKA EARS ARE MENT TO STAY ATTACHED TO YOUR HEAD YA KNOW!" AeiYula screamed trying to get away.

"YEAH! I AGREE WITH AEI! COME-ON AIYANKA, LEGGO!" Kouji yelled also trying to get away.

Aiyanka walked over to you guys and finally let go of their ears. AeiYula ran and hid behind you while Kouji hid behind Cagali.

"O.k. First things first." Aiyanka said reaching into her pocket and got out five pieces of paper and handed them to you all.

You looked at it and it was an invitation for Kazumi's birthday party.

"Sariyu told me to give those to you guys for Kazumi. I think you guys are the only one's going other than Sariyu, Teresia and myself." Aiyanka told you.

AeiYula squeaked.

"Y-y-you'r g-gonna be th-th-there?" she stuttered.

Aiyanka gave her an evil look and nodded her head slowly. AeiYula and Kouji looked like they were gonna faint. You just rolled your eyes.

"I'll go."

You looked at Yuki and she had a small smile on her face.

"Well. I guess I can come. Even though I have track and feild. But, I'll go for Kazumi." you said looking at the letter.

"Ah hell. I'll be there." Cagali said.

AeiYula looked at Aiyanka.

"Your gonna force us arn't you." she stated.

Aiyanka nodded with a smirk and AeiYula dropped her head. Kouji just groaned.

~Still Sora's P.O.V.~  
You were walking with everyone to go home. Soon, everyone had to go their seperate ways. You were walking with Yuki to make sure she'd get home o.k. You watched as she went inside and you headed home. You turned the corner and noticed that four cars were parked on the long driveway. A red Ford Pickup Tuck, a Blue Mustang Convertible, a black Tiberon and a light blue Lamborgini. You laughed to yourself and walked up to the door.

"I'M HOME!!" You yelled as you opened the front door.  
When there was no answer you stood in the foye waiting for any sound. After a couple minutes you just shrugged and started walking to the kitchen. As you began walking into the hall you heard a creak above you. You looked up just in time to get crushed by a grey figure.

"MINT YOU RETARD, GET OFF!!!" You weezed under the 28 year old man.

Kintanro, or Mint as everyone called him, was a lean man with natural black hair with dyed white stripes in it. He was around 6' tall and was the youngest brother of the Untina family, and also lives with Sora and her other siblings.

"Mint, get off the poor girl, she's turning purple!"

Mint got off you finally and you took a deep breath of air. You looked up and saw one of her sisters Asagi, the owner of the blue Mustang.

Asagi was the oldest sibling of the Untina kids at 30 years old. She had dark blue hair tied into a high ponytail much like yours and deep blue eyes, also like yours, and stood about 5'10".

Asagi simply shook her head at the two and walked down the hall to the living room.

"I swear, sometimes **I **act older than you and I'm half your age." you grunted getting off the ground.

You brushed yourself off and turned to glare at your brother who simply gave you a giant grin. You sighed and picked up your backpac. Once you entered the kitchen, Mint following, you saw two of your sisters sitting at the island. Shungou and Faia.

Shungou, or Shun as everyone calls her, is the third youngest kid of the Untina family at 27. She had black hair with grey eyes, and stood about 5'9".

Faia is the second youngest of the Untina family at 23 years old. She had red hair and crimson eyes, and stood about 5'8".

You jumped onto Shun's back and hung about 3 inches off the ground. Shun coughed and Faia giggled at her facial expression. You let go of Shun and hugged Faia, then proceeded to put your freezerpack in the fridge and throw away your garbage from lunch. As you were doing this, the paper that Aiyanka gave you fell out of your pocket and Mint picked it up.

"What's this, da squirt's goin to a party?" Mint asked in mock shock

You turned to look at him and saw he was holding the paper. Your two sister's also looked at you.

"Ya, it's Kazumi's birthday tomorrow, and she wants to have a party. What do you think I should get her?" you said/asked not looking at your siblings.

"You'll think of something." Faia told you with a smile.

You smiled back and heard the door open.

"Hi Jack!" you called out

Your three siblings laughed upon your call. A couple second later, a tall man walked into the kitchen and leaned on the doorway. This was Jack.

Jakaile, or Jack, was the second oldest sibling in the Untina family at 30, only 5 minutes younger than Asagi. He had grey hair that was mostly hidden under a hat and goggles he always wore. He had light blue eyes and stood about 6'2".

Jack just gave his youngest sister a look and shook his head. He walked by her, ruffling her hair slightly and opening the fridge. You glared at him playfully and jumped on his back, him being used to this, wasn't bothered by it and continued to raid the fridge.

~~Later~~

You were walking with AeiYula, Kouji, Cagali, and Yuki towards the mall. You guys still had to find Kazumi a birthday present. You all decided that you would meet at the food court in 1 hour and everyone ran to a different store. You went to the video store and walked around to the anime section. You saw all the shows on the shelves. Full Metal Alchemist, Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, Naruto.

"Wait. Kari LOVES Naruto!" you told yourself.

There was only one so it was perfect. You looked at it and saw that it had every single episode on it.

"That's even better."

You took it to the counter and hit the bell. A guy came out of the back and started scanning the video.

"That's $34.77"

You paid him and noticed his employe tag. it said 'Chad M. Lester'

'Evil thoughts' you said in your head.

Chad put the video in a bag and handed you your change. As you were heading out the door you turned around and yelled,

"Thanks Child Molester!" you said running off laughing your head off.

You saw Kouji and Yuki at the food court and saw their bags.

"Hey guys!" you said sitting down beside Kouji.

~After 1 hour~  
Cagali had come back about 20 minutes ago and there was still no sign of AeiYula.

"GUYS! OVER HERE!" you all turned to see AeiYula with about 10 bags.

Kouji slammed his head on the table while muttering,"Why me?"

You patted Kouji on the back trying to make him feel better. You grabbed some of AeiYula's bags and helped her carry them to her house. You brought them up to her room and waved at Kouji and Aiyanka while walking out and going home. Once you got home you looked at the invitation and saw it said it was a sleepover birthday party. You went up to your room, narrowly dodging another tackle by Mint, and got your p.j.s and some extra clothes for tommorow and wrapped Kazumi's present. You just came downstairs when there was a knock on your door. Shun walked to the door and opened it, there stood Kouji.

"Hey Kouji. What are you doing here?" you asked from behind Shun.

"Aiyanka said to come and get you." he stated bluntly.

"Oh, o.k." you grabbed your bag and walked around your sister and called out good-bye and got a chorus back. You two then headed towards Kazumi's house. When you got there Kouji knocked and Sariyu opened the door.

"Hey guys. come-on in." she said stepping out of the way.

You and Kouji went in and you saw everyone else was there. You saw Kazumi was there with a paper mask over her mouth. You went over to her and patted her head.

"How you feeling kid?" you asked.

"O.k. I guess." she said.

You gave her a kind smile and sat beside her. Kazumi's mom would come in every now and then to check her temperature and to give her her medicien. After about 1 hour Kazumi stood up.

"O.k. Who got me presents?" she asked trying to sound demending but failing miserably.

Everyone went over to their bags and got their presents. This is what everyone got her:  
Yuki: a large stuffed cat  
Cagali: a cook book full of deserts  
AeiYula: a gamecube  
Kouji: games for the gamecube  
Sariyu: a new hair brush and some hair ties  
Aiyanka: math and science books(Kazumi's favourit subjects)  
Teresia: a beautiful dream catcher that changed colours.  
Then Kazumi looked at you. You handed her her present and she shook it. Her eyes widened and she literally tore off the paper. When she saw it was the complete Naruto disk collection she screamed and tackled you.

"!!!!!!!!" she screamed extremely fast.

"No prob. I saw it in the video store and you instantly poped in my head." you told her.

She ran over to the T.v. and put one of the disks in. Everyone quickly changed into their p.j.s and sat around the T.v. and Kazumi sat in your lap. Slowly, everyone started falling asleep. You were the last one to fall asleep.

You were sleeping soundly on your back when someone started shaking you.

"Sora! Sora wake up! SORA!"

You slowly opened your eyes and saw AeiYula was the one shaking you.

"What's the big..."you couldn't finish.

You noticed that beyond AeiYula's head was a blue sky, not a roof. You sprang up and looked around. You were in some type of forest. You also saw that Kouji, Aiyanka, Sariyu and Teresia were awake. You saw that Kazumi was trying to wake Yuki up. Yuki finally woke up and walked over to you.

"Sora… where are we?" she asked you.

"Don't look at me. I got no clue." you said looking around.

Kouji walked over to you guys.

"You guys o.k.?" he asked.

"NO WE ARE NOT O.K.! WE FELL ASLEEP INSIDE NOT OUTSIDE AND CERTANLY NOT IN A FOREST WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!!!!!!!" you screamed.

Then a rustle in a bush was heard.

"EEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!!!! What was that!" Yuki screamed running behind Kouji.

"Calm down Yuki, nothing's out there." he told her.

Then someone appeared out of the bush. You felt like you were gonna faint.

"No. Way." you managed to say.

The person who came out of the bush was none other than Kakashi Hatake!

"That's MY limit." you squeaked fainting.

Kouji whipped around and caught you before you hit the ground.


	2. Sorry, We're WHERE?

DISCLAIMER~~I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS, THEY RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO Masashi Kishimoto

~Your(Sora) P.O.V.~  
You slowly opened your eyes and looked around. Kouji and Yuki were hovering over you.

"Ug. What happened?" you asked.

"Please don't tell me your suffering with amnesia."

You shook your head.

"No. Why?"

"Well, to catch you up to date, we're in the world of naruto and.."

Kouji was interrupted when you fainted again. Then Kazumi came over.

"Don't tell me she fainted again!" She exclaimed.

Kouji just mumbled under his breath.

"If you guys are lost then I can take you to my village and maby the Hokage can help you." Kakashi stated to the new-comers

Everyone nodded and Kouji picked you up. You all stared walking with Kakashi. You woke up a couple minutes later.

"Finally! You're heavy!" Kouji stated dropping you.

"OW! YOU ASS!" You screamed.

Suddenly, Kakashi stopped. You looked around him and in front of you were ninja with cow coloured clothes on.

'Sound ninja? What are they doing here?' you asked yourself.

Kakashi put his arms out in front of you so that the ninja couldn't get to you and the others.

"Well, well, well. Kakashi the copy-cat ninja, and he has the people Lord Orochimaru is looking for. If you don't mind Kakashi, we'll take them off of your hands." said one of the ninja holding out his hand.

Kakashi pushed you back slightly as if telling you to get back. You nodded and walked back towards the group. Kakashi was trying to hold the ninja back but one of them got away from him and ran over to you guys. He ran and tried to grab Kazumi but you ran up to him and punched him to the face.

"PISS-OFF BUDDY!" you yelled.

You then turned just in time to see Kakashi get kick in the stomach and he doubled over. While two ninja stayed with Kakashi, the others came over to you guys. Kouji ran in front of AeiYula and you and Seriyu ran in front of the others. The ninja came over to you and tried to grab you but Seriyu helped you out. Seriyu being a black belt in karati and you've been a street fighter for nearly 8 years really helped. But not enough to fend off a bunch of Jounin and Chunnin leveled ninja. The ninja soon had everyone except you and Yuki down. You told Yuki to stay near you and she stuck to you like glue. Then a ninja came up behind you and grabbed Yuki by the hair.

"AHHHHH!" she tried to screamed but was knocked out by the ninja.

You looked around and saw everyone unconscious. Teresia, Aeyanka, Kouji, AeiYula, Kazumi, Yuki and even Seriyu. You couldn't fight them off AND get your friends back, but, you had to try.

"NO! YOU HAVE TO RUN!"

You looked over towards Kakashi and he had a worried look on his face. You turned around only to be punched right in the stomach by one of the ninjas. You fell to your knees and coughed up blood. One of the ninjas picked you up and slung you over his shoulder. Kakashi ran up to him and tried to get you back but Seriyu beat him there. She was about to punch the sound ninja but another one came out of nowhere and punched her in the face making her fly back. The ninja tried to grab Seriyu but Kakashi ran in front of her and protected her. So all the other ninjas grabbed you guys and ran off. Kakashi turned around to look at the blond haired girl and saw that her head was bleeding. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to Konoha.

~Kakashi's P.O.V.~

You were carrying one of the girls that you had found into the village when Asuma, Gai and Kureni walked up to you.

"Hey Kakashi. Who's the girl?" Asuma asked.

"I found her and some of her friends outside of the village. I was bringing them all here but Sound Ninja attacked us and ran off with the others." you told them in a depressed voice.  
Asuma, Gai and Kureni nodded.

"Well, I'm going to take her to the hospital. She was trying to defend her friends and she's badly hurt." You told them walking away.

They looked at each other, nodded, an ran after you. You walked into the hospital and some doctors came and took the girl away. You then realized that you never found out her name. You then left the hospital with your fellow jounin and they started bombarding you with questions.

~Someone's P.O.V.~

You opened your eyes to see white all around you.

"Am I dead?" you asked yourself.

Just as you said that, a woman wearing white came into the room. She looked at you and smiled. You just gave her a confused look.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked you.

You didn't move. She came over to you and put a hand on your forehead.

"Oh my. Your forehead is really warm! I'll be right back!" she said leaving the room.

For some reason you couldn't remember who you were. Your name, age, everything. The only thing you knew was that you had a sister, but you couldn't even remember HER name. You sat up in the bed and walked over to the window and looked outside.

"Where am I? Who am I?" You turned your head and saw some clothes on a hook. You took them and changed. You noticed a mirror on the wall and looked at it.

You looked at the mirror sadly and noticed one of the pockets was a little tight. You reached into it and saw a small card with your picture on it.

"Seriyu.. my name is Seriyu?" You asked yourself seeing th card.

Your shrugged and headed for the door but it was locked. You looked behind you and puffed your cheeks and ran for the window. You opened it and jumped out, surprisingly landing on your feet. You walked around town going where-ever you feet took you. You walked for about 30 minutes until you came to a big building. A man with brown hair and a scar across his nose came up to you.

"This is the Hokage's building."

You jumped a little cause you didn't see him.

"Hehe. Sorry, did I scare you?" he asked smiling at you.

You nodded slowly and turned to him.

"Is there anyone I can talk to here about something important?" you asked.

He looked at you confused, then smiled.

"Yes. The Hokage. Do you want me to show you how to get there?" You nodded and he lead you into the building.

He lead you to a door and knocked.

"Enter."

The man opened the door and you hid behind him.

"Iruka? What is it?"

"Lord Hokage, I found this girl outside and she wishes to talk to you."

"What girl?"

Iruka moved out of the way and you stood there frozen.

"Hello my dear. And what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" You gulped, but took a deep breath.

"Well, um, I have a little problem."

The Hokage nodded for you to continue.

"Well I woke up in what I think was a hospital a couple minutes ago and I must've been hit in the head or something because I can't remember a frikin thing, the only reason I even know my name is because of a little card I found in my pocket! Think you could help a lost blonde out?" You stated folding your hands together in front of your face.

The Hokage simply chuckled at the young woman in front of him.

"Tell you what, how about I look into it and if I find anything, I'll let you know." the Hokage told you with a smile.

"Thank you very much." you said bowing.

You left the room and bumped into a man with silver hair and his left eye was covered with a headband. He looked a little shocked seeing you but you just ignored it.

"Excuse me." you said walking around him and out of the building.

~Kakashi's P.O.V.~

You where walking to the Hokage's building and you bumped into a girl with blonde hair. When she looked up you noticed she was the same girl you saved in the forest.

"Excuse me." she said while walking around you.

You walked into the Hokage's office.

"Ah, Kakashi. What is it?" the Hokage asked.

"That girl that was just here, she was the same one I found in the forest." you told the Hokage.

"Really now?" he asked.

You nodded your head.

"Not only that but there were 8 others with her when I first saw them." you told him.

The Hokage nodded for you to continue.

"Including her, there were 8 girls and one boy. The youngest one was about 11 years old with blue hair and blue eyes and was about 5'1"..." (I'm just gonna skip the descriptions and skip to you)"The last one was a girl about 13 or 14 with blue hair and sea blue eyes." you finished telling the Hokage.

He nodded and finished jotting down the descriptions.

"Do you know any other information about these children Kakashi?"

"Yes, they were taken by sound ninja. Apparently, a straight order from Orochimaru." you told him.

"Then sound ninja will be looking for that young girl. Kakashi. I want you to protect her. Do not let the sound ninja get to her!" the Hokage ordered.

You nodded and left the room.

"So now I have to find her and keep her safe. great, more babysitting." And with that you ran out of the building to find the girl.

~Seriyu's P.O.V.~

Iruka was showing you around the village and telling you about the village's past. He led you to a forest and soon came to a beautiful house. It was a giant red dojo. You walked up to it but Iruka grabbed your wrist.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you. That place is haunted by the spirits that used to live there." You looked at him with a confused look.

Then, you heard an alarm go off in the village. You and Iruka ran towards the village to see ANBU black ops chasing a kid wearing a mask and all black. The kid was holding a sword under his arm that you presumed was stolen.

"STOP THIEF!" they yelled.

The kid just turned around and threw a smoke bomb at them and ran away. You felt that for some reason, you've seen him before so you followed him.

"HEY! Where are you going?!" you could hear Iruka calling after you.

The kid was a pretty fast runner, but your legs were longer, so you were faster. He ran through Konoha gates and you didn't think twice about going through too. You wanted to see who the kid was. The kid then stopped and you hid in a tree.

"Did anyone follow you?" someone asked.

"I had a girl following me, but I lost her at the gates."

That's when you discovered the kid was actually a girl. The mysterious person stepped out of the shadows and you noticed it was a man with white skin and really long hair. He almost looked like a girl.

"For a hypnotized puppet, your actually quite useful." he said.

The girl just stood there.

"Well, give me the sword." he said holding out his hand.

The girl looked at the sword and hesitated.

"No."

The man's eye's widened.

"It isn't your's so you have no right to have it!" she yelled behind her mask.

The man growled and slapped her across the face sending her flying. You shot down and caught her before she hit the tree and took the sword from her hands. You held onto her and looked at man straight in the face.

"Well, well, if it isn't my missing link. I've been searching for you." he stated looking right at you.

You didn't look away or even blink. Suddenly he disappeared. Your eyes widened and someone pushed you. You rolled out of the way just as the man was about to hit you with a knife. There in front of you stood a girl with long red hair and green eyes also wearing black. The little girl was out cold in your arms.

"You traitor! I am your master! Do you hear me, YOUR MASTER! NOW OBEY ME OR ELSE," he was cut off by the girl talking.

"Or what. You no longer have any control over us Orochimaru. Your power has diminished as well as your hold on now, you couldn't control a new born child."

Orochimaru's eyes widened and he staggered backwards and ran. The girl turned towards you and looked at the girl in your arms.

"We'd better take her to a village, she's hurt." she said holding out her hand.

You grabbed it and pulled your self up. Then she twisted your arm around and looked at your left shoulder.

"So, you have one too. That means your one of us." she said looking at your shoulder.

"I think all humans have shoulders." you said sarcastically.

She just glared at you.

"You have a strange mark on your shoulder, just like the rest of us, but in different places. Yours is different but it's the same type of mark." she told you with a straight face.

You just looked at her strange. On the way back to Konoha, she told you about Orochimaru and that there were 6 others who were controlled by Orochimaru, but the line was broken so they were set free. She also introduced herself as Aiyanka and the little girl was Kazumi, your younger sister since you couldn't remember that much. When you got to the gates of Konoha, Iruka was about to run out of them when he saw you holding the girl and the girl beside you. They were pretty beat up so he went to find a medical nin. When the med nin looked at them(in the hospital) they said that the injuries were minor. The girl soon woke up instantly recognised you, nearly crushing your ribs in a hug. After the little reunion, the three of you headed to the Hokage to ask about the markings on your arms. You knocked on the door and heard

"Enter." and went in.

"Ah, Seriyu. Nice of you to drop by, and I see you've brought some friends." the Hokage stated looking at the two girls.

"Lord Hokage, I just thought I should bring these two in to meet you. This is Aiyanka and my younger sister Kazumi. And on another note Aiyanka..."

You were cut off when Aiyanka nudged you in the ribs and shook her head, motioning not to tell him about the weird marks on their bodies. The Hokage nodded for you to continue.

"Uumm, Aiyanka was just telling me that they would like to stay in the village along with the other members of our little family when they arrive, but we don't have a place to stay." You finished laughing nervously while rubbing the back of your head.

The Hokage chuckled and dug through his desk and pulled out a small box. He slowly opened it and pulled out what looked like a small knife with markings on it. He flipped the knife in his hand, holding the round end towards the three. Aiyanka walked forward and took it.

"This kunai will break the seals that I had to place on the Crimson Dojo to the east for superstision sake. You are free to live there." The Hokage stated with a wrinkled grin.

You and Kazumi smiled at eachother and Aiyanka bowed and you three left towards your new home.


	3. A Somewhat Friendly Reunion

DISCLAIMER~~I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS, THEY RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO Masashi Kishimoto

~Sariyu's P.O.V.~

You were showing Aiyanka and Kazumi around the village on the way to the dojo and your new home, when you over-heard a bunch of ninja that were running by talking.

"Did you hear that there were two people who managed to get through Konoha's security, but not only that, but it's like they're in the midst of a vicious battle."

Then they ran off.

"Oh boy."

You turned towards Aiyanka and her head was hanging.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Those two are ALWAYS fighting, even when we were still with Orochimaru, they would bicker about anything and EVERYTHING!" Kazumi told you.

"Come-on, we gotta stop them before they destroy the whole village." Aiyanka said walking off towards the forest.

You and Kazumi followed closely behind.

~Aiyanka's P.O.V.~

As soon as you heard those ninja talking you immediately knew it was them. They would always bicker and fight and since they were sending ninja it was probably cause it was an intense fight. You were leading Sariyu and Kazumi to were you knew they were fighting. You could hear and see trees toppling and breaking. You got to a clearing and saw a whole bunch of ninja and even the Hokage were out here. You walked beside the Hokage and saw him looking up. Two figures were going at such fast speeds that you could barely see them. You didn't have to see them though.

"Ne, Lord Hokage.." he turned towards you and you continued to watch them fight.

"I suggest that you keep your ninja out of their way. This'll blow over in a couple on minutes."

"You know those people?" he asked stunned.

"Of course I do.."

You turned and faced him fully with a cocky smirk on your lips.

"They're my younger brother and sister."

~?????'s P.O.V.~

You were chasing that bastard of a boy through the forest outside of Konoha when he ran up the wall with you on his tail. You took out your chakra whip from inside your sleeve and started whipping him. He took out his two swords, trying to fend of your whip. By now, you knew you two had made some serious damage to Konoha's forest, so you decided to try and finish this. That's when you felt a familiar chakra. You looked down for a split second and saw Aiyanka, Kazumi and a woman who liked like Seriyu. You then continued your fight. You two had been at it for almost 3 days straight and you were getting pretty tiered and you could tell he was too. You hit him with your whip making him lower his defense. You took this chance and made it tie around his neck. He dropped his swords and grabbed the whip. He yanked on it making you fly toward him and he punched you in the face making you fly into a tree. You moved the branches that were on top of you and saw him fall to his knees. You balled your hand into a fist and punched the ground. It was a tie,..... Again. You started panting realizing how much chakra you had used and noticed that he wasn't there anymore. Then, you saw a pair of black sandals. You looked up and saw your older sister Aiyanka with your unconscious brother over her shoulder.

"You see, this is the result of you two fighting non-stop." she stated looking at your form.

You just glared at her. Kazumi and the blond came over and Kazumi bent over so she was looking you in the eye. You just looked away. Then, a hand was put in-front of your face. You looked up and saw the blond was offering you her hand. You smirked and grabbed it.

"So, I've seen Aiyanka and Kazumi before, and you look a lot like Seriyu." you told her.

"That's right. I lost my memory recently so you'll have to forgive me if I don't remember you." she stated chuckling.

"Well, let me RE-introduce myself, my names AeiYula, and that's my asshole brother Kouji." you told her glaring at him.

You looked beyond the group and saw the Hokage of the village coming over.

"Well, well, I had no idea such young children could produce so much destruction." he said in an amazed tone.

"Ya, sorry about that." you said rubbing the back of your head.

The Hokage just smiled and you smirked. Everyone turned to Aiyanka when a groan was heard. Kouji slowly opened his eyes and looked at everyone.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" you just glared at him.

He caught your glare and he just glared back.

"This was so your fault." you said turning away with a smug look on your face.

You could tell he got pissed.

"MY FAULT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ATTACKED ME AND STARTED THE DAMN FIGHT!!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!!"

"DID TOO!!"

"DID NOT!!!"

He jumped off of Aiyanka's shoulder and tackled you and you two were, yet again, in another brawl. Everyone just sweatdropped.

~Kazumi's P.O.V.~

You just sweatdropped as you watched them fight.

"Jeez talk about sibling rivalry." you stated.

"How old are they exactly?" the Hokage asked.

"14." Aiyanka replied.

You swore, if it was humanly possible, his jaw would have dropped to the floor. Then, suddenly, the dust cleared and they were floating above the ground about 4 feet away from each other.

"Is causing trouble the only thing you two are good at?"

You instantly put a smile on your face and turned around. There you saw two of your other friends.

"TERESIA! TELL CAGALI TO PUT ME DOWN!" AeiYula screeched.

Kouji just floated there looking pissed as ever. You looked closely at Cagali and noticed her eyes glowing, which meant she was the one making the float. Cagali turned her head slightly toward Teresia and she nodded. Cagali's eyes stopped glowing and AeiYula and Kouji crashed onto the ground. At this Cagali giggled. You ran up to her and tackled her in a hug. She wrapped her arms around your waist and swung you around as you laughed.

~no-one's P.O.V.~

Teresia walked over to the others.

"Teresia, look who I managed to find." Aiyanka stated.

Teresia just chuckled and rested her hand of Seriyu's shoulder and looked at the scene in front of her. Kouji and AeiYula were still glaring daggers at each other, Cagali had lost her balance and fallen over making Kazumi land on her and they were laughing. The older girls just smiled.

"Well, seven down, two to go."Teresia stated.

Sariyu just gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"There are two of our other friends out there somewhere, I'm guessing that their planning a big entry." Aiyanka told her.

Sariyu just nodded and watched the kids.

~Skip to at the dojo~~Cagali's P.O.V.~

As soon as Sariyu opened the doors, you fell in love with your new home. AeiYula, Kouji, and Kazumi ran off to find their rooms while you decided to look around. After exploring the new house you went to claim your room. You walked into the hall with all the rooms and noticed there had to at least be 10 rooms, 5 on each side and 3 doors were open. You walked by the first door on your right and saw AeiYula twirling in her magenta room with baby blue carpet, a twin sized bed and cloud style curtains. You walked down the hall. It had wooden floor and beige walls with a single bed and no curtains. You continued down the hall and saw Kouji in his room. It had dark blue carpet, wooden walls and a double bed. You turned to your left(Kouji's room in on the right) and looked inside the room. It had emerald green carpet and wooden walls with a single bed.

"MINE!" you yelled jumping onto your bed.

After a while of think about what to do with your room you decided to go shopping with AeiYula to get some paint and all that crap. You wrote everything down and went to the market.

~After shopping~

"I am pooped!" you said while dropping the many thousands of bags that AeiYula made you carry.

"Oh stop complaining Cagali! Just think about how beautiful our rooms are gonna look after!!" She said squealing.

You just sighed. Then, Aiyanka opened the door.

"I was wondering were the two of you went." she said looking at the bags.

"Well, I'm gonna go beautify my room!" AeiYula said grabbing her bags and skipping to her room.

You gave another heavy sigh and you took the other bags to the other rooms. You gave everyone their bags and went into your room with yours. You had gotten faded pink paint for the walls and black paint for the stencils. You also had some see-through green curtains and a new blanket and pillow for the bed.

"ALRIGHT! Let's do this!" you tied your hair back and started your room.

~After~

"Man, now I'm REALLY pooped!!" You said flopping down on your newly covered bed.

"EVERYONE IN THE LIVING ROOM FOR A MEETING!" You almost jumped out of your skin at Teresia's booming voice.

You got off your bed and walked to the living room. You opened the door and saw everyone was seated around the table. You took a seat between Kouji and AeiYula.

"Now then, I sent Aiyanka to talk to the Hokage about us staying here. We must do our part as trained civilians and aid our village. That is why, Cagali, you, Kouji, AeiYula and Kazumi will become official ninja by the ninja academy rules."

All was silent.

"I'm fine with that, but what are you guys gonna do?" AeiYula's question made you listen more.

"Myself, Aiyanka and Sariyu will be tested by the Hokage tomorrow to see what level of ninja we are fit to be." You all nodded in understanding.

Now, head to your rooms, the academy starts at 8:00 tomorrow and if need be I will drag you there.

"HAI!(RIGHT!)"

You all got up and went to your rooms.

~Still in the living room, no-one's p.o.v.~

Sariyu started flipping through the file that was in front of her, Aiyanka looked at Teresia as she stood up and walked to an open window.

"Yuki." she whispered.

Aiyanka's eyes narrowed.

"Stop worrying Teresia, she'll be fine, Sora's with her." She said stretching her hands over her head.

"That's what worries me." Teresia stated glaring out the window.

Seriyu just looked as puzzled as ever.

~The next morning, AeiYula's P.O.V.~

"THE ACADEMY STARTS TODAY, THE ACADEMY STARTS TODAY, THE ACADEMY STARTS TODAY!!!!!!!!!"

You slowly opened your eyes to hear Kazumi screaming her head off. You looked out your window and almost screamed. The sun was barely up!

"I'm sooo gonna kill her!"

You flipped off the covers and stormed out of the room. You walked into the hall to see Kazumi in her clothes for the day. She was running around in circles holding onto her hat.

"THE ACADEMY STARTS TODAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!"

You were about to smack her across the back on the head but Teresia beat you to it.

"Stop screaming baka(idiot)." she said in her monotone voice.

Kazumi had little anime tears coming down her cheeks. By now everyone was awake and sat down in the living room. A couple minutes later, Seriyu came in with breakfast. After breakfast, you all got changed, had showers and everything and Aiyanka walked you all to the Ninja academy. But you noticed something that was different about her, you just couldn't put your finger on it. Then it finally hit you, well actually, it reflected the sun into your eyes. She had a leaf-village headband on.

"Ne, Aiyanka, when did you get the headband?"

Everyone turned and also noticed it.

"I got it this morning when I went to talk to your new sensei. The Hokage was there and said that he could give me my headband now since he knew I would at least be chunnin  
leveled."

"Sooooo, what level are you?"

"Chunnin."

You just nodded and kept walking. You got to the academy and Aiyanka showed you were your class was.

"You guys stay out here for a second."

You all nodded as she knocked and opened the door. You could here her talking to a guys you guessed would be your new sensei. After about a minute Aiyanka opened the door.

"O.k. come in."

You nodded and all entered the room.

~Naruto's P.O.V.~

Iruka was yelling at you again when there was a knock on the door. A girl around Iruka's age with red hair and green eyes came in.

"Ah, Aiyanka, nice to see you again." Iruka said smiling.

You took the chance and sat down. They started talking and during it Iruka looked surprised.

*I wonder what they're talking about.*

Iruka then nodded and the lady opened the door and 4 kids came in. 3 girls and 1 boy. One girl had long green hair and sorta magenta eyes. The boy had sorta brownish-red hair and blue eyes. There was another girl that looked alot like the boy, she also had brownish-red hair and blue eyes and was about half an inch shorter than him. The last girl caught your attention. She was the shortest and youngest looking one. She had baby blue hair and brown eyes. She had a giant hat on that almost covered her entire face in shadows.

"Now you four behave, got it?" the lady told them.

"HAI!" they saluted and the lady left.

As soon as she did the two kids who looked alike started glaring at each-other. You could see the sparks flying in-between them. The other girls just sweatdropped.

"Would you two quit it! Aiyanka said behave, can't you listen for once!!" the girl with green hair yelled going into a chibi anger moment. (where the one yelling's head gets all big and scary)

The blue haired girl turned to Iruka.

"Sorry about them, they're not on very good terms with each other right now." she said turning to the three.

"Well, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Iruka said with a smile.

The blue haired girl nodded.

"Hiya! I'm Kazumi!"

"I'm Cagali." (green hair)

"AeiYula."(brown girl)

"Kouji."(brown boy)

"Well, You four can take your seats. AeiYula, there's and empty seat behind Shikamaru, Kouji's there's one beside Joko(made him up), Cagali there's a seat at the front and Kazumi, can you sit by Naruto?" They all nodded and sat in their seats.

When Kazumi sat down you noticed that she was really short and young. She looked like she should be in pre-school and she was about 4 inches shorter than you. When Iruka turned around, you tried talking to her.

"Hi, my names Naruto." You whispered.

She turned to you and smiled, which almost made you blush. She was SOOOOO cute! You just wanted to squeeze her.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto." she whispered back.

Whenever Iruka's back was turned you two would always find something to talk about.


	4. A Bloody Encounter & Obtaining Mimiuchi

DISCLAIMER~~I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS, THEY RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO Masashi Kishimoto

~Naruto's P.O.V.~

After class you wanted to show Kazumi around but she said that her sister was going to pick her up.

"Can I meet your sister?"

"SURE!" Kazumi grabbed your hand and rushed to the gates.

There you saw a REALLY pretty blonde girl talking to Cagali, AeiYula and Kouji.

"NII-SAN!(I think that's how you say sister...) I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE!"

The blonde looked over and smiled. You instantly knew where Kazumi got her cute smile. When you got up to them Kazumi stopped almost making you bump into her.

"Ne, Nii-san, this is my friend Naruto. Naruto this is my sister, Sariyu."

Sariyu squatted so that she was at your level. Well actually a little shorter then you.

"Hello Naruto, it's very nice to meet you. I'm glad you and Kazumi are friends, you seem like a very nice young boy." she said smiling at you, and you knew that you were blushing.

"Anyways, Nii-san, can I play with Naruto for a while?" Kazumi asked.

Sariyu nodded and patted Kazumi's hat(it's on her head)

"But be back before the sun goes down, alright?"

"HAI!" You and Kazumi ran off into the village.

~Hokage's P.O.V.~

You were looking out the window to only see the sweetest sight you could see. Naruto was running around with Kazumi laughing.

"I'm glad that he finally made a friend." you said smiling.

"LORD HOKAGE!" A ninja screamed bursting through the doors.

"What's wrong?" you asked concerned.

"My lord, we have reports that the caravan the was coming to the village was attacked by thieves, there was only one survivor and he's now in the hospital in critical condition!" The ninja yelled.

Your eyes widened. You quickly made hast to the hospital. When the nurse saw you she brought you to the man's room. The doctors were stitching his wounds. He looked like he was 17 at the most. You angrily looked threw the glass window as the doctors finished. Then surprisingly, he started to wake up. A doctor came out and turned to you.

"He wishes to speak with you lord Hokage."

You nodded and entered. Grabbing a chair you sat beside him as his brown orbs looked at you.

"Hello there young man. May I ask what your name is?" you asked with a sad smile.

"Kimaru, sir. Kimaru Itsuki." he said in a cracked voice.

"Can you tell me what happened, Kimaru?"

He nodded and started his story.

~Flashback, Kimaru's P.O.V.~

You were walking beside the caravan to Konoha, when suddenly a band of thieves jumped out of the forest.

"If you want to live, you'll hand over all of your valuables and a couple women." said one of the thieves licking his lips.

"We will NOT!"

You all turned to see the caravan master walking forward.

"You will have to kill us to get these valuables." he stated.

"Very well." said a dark voice.

The thieves stepped aside and a man in black armor walked up.

"Then slaughter it is."

He drew his sword and you instantly saw the demonic aura around it. The thieves charged and started killing everyone, and you ended up getting stabbed in the stomach.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU JERKS!"

you looked up and saw a young girl with black hair and violet eyes standing on the path.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A fair young maiden all alone?"

a couple of the thieves started to advance toward her. She started to look scared when suddenly, all the thieves were cut in half by an unknown force. The all dropped dead and the master thieve growled seeing his men's blood all over the girl. He lifted his sword and ran at her.

"NOOOO! RUN!" you screamed.

The girl screamed too and the master thief struck, and blood flew. But, it wasn't the girls blood. Your eyes widened. The girl was sitting on the ground covering her head, the master thief had his sword imbeded in someone's......hand? Your eyes widened even more. There standing in front of the master thief was another young girl! Her hair was shadowing her face. She slowly lifted her head to reveal deep blue eyes. The master thief's eyes widened when he saw the girl. The girl on the ground looked like she could cry out of sheer happiness. The master thief tried to pull his sword out of the girls hand but she was holding onto it.

The girl then raised her right hand(she was holding the sword with her left) and made her fingers into a claw shape. Suddenly the shadows of the trees and such came alive and wrapped around her hand forming a giant claw made of shadows. She fully raised her hand and swung. As she swung you heard her say in a monotone voice.  
"die."

When her claw hit, the master thief was sliced into oblivion, all of his blood splattering onto her clothes. She then proceeded to kill all the other thieves while the black haired girl came to your side.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a kind voice.

She looked about a couple years younger than you, probably, 12? Her eyes held caring and concern. You winced as she touched your stomach.

"This is beyond my repair, we have to get you to a village." She said taking off her jacket.

She carefully wrapped the jacket around your stomach and tried to lift you. But she was pulled away. You looked up and saw her friend COMPLETELY drenched in human blood! Without a  
word the bloody girl threw the other girl over her shoulder.

"WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! HE'S HURT WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!"

The bloody girl the ran into the forest and started jumping threw the trees. You started to feel light headed and your body fell to the ground. You then saw people running towards you and checked your pulse. That's when you blacked out.

~End flashback, Hokage's P.O.V.~

You nodded at Kimaru's story. He then fell back asleep. You stood up and exited the room. You walked out of the hospital and another ninja ran up to you.

"Lord Hokage we have a serious problem!"

"What is it?"

"A girl in walking towards the village gates covered in blood, and we don't think it's hers!"

*Could it be?* you though and ran with the ninja to the gates.

There you saw the same girl Kimaru described. Black hair, violet eyes, around 12 years old, and she was covered in blood. Then ANBU ninja came out of nowhere and started running at her.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" you yelled but they didn't hear you.

They drew their weapons and threw them at the girl. She screamed and the weapons hit. But, not the girl. Instead it was a bloody mass. But, it moved to reveal a blood stained face and deep blue eyes.

*The other girl* You thought.

You looked at her carefully and saw that the blood on her must have been fresh because it was still dripping into her footstep and off of her body. She just stood there when the ANBU charged again. She raised her right hand and formed a claw. The shadows of everything came from it's post and attached to her arm. The shadows made a giant claw that was at least 3 times her own size.

*That's the same technique she used at the caravan!* you thought worriedly.

She raised her hand and brought it down onto the ninja and a cloud of dust was created. Your eyes widened. When the dust cleared you saw that she had not hit them, but simply caged them in using her hand as a cage. The shadows detached from her arm but the cage stayed up.

"YUKI!"

You turned around to see Teresia run out of the crowd that had formed. The girl with black hair's eyes started to tear up.

"NII-SAN!" she screamed and ran towards her.

They caught each other in a big hug.

*So, the girl is Teresia's younger sister.* You thought with a smile on your face.

Then, the others came out to greet their friend. Kazumi jumped onto her giving her a big bear hug, AeiYula and Cagali started to cry out of happiness and Sariyu came up to her with a wet cloth and started to wipe the blood off of her face. The bloody girl just simply stood away from the crowd. She then turned towards the the gates and started to walk towards them.

"MATTE(WAIT), SORA-SAMA!"

Yuki ran up to her and hugged her back.

"Arigato(thank you), Sora-sama!" she said her eyes welling up again.

The bloody girl, who you presumed was Sora, looked at the feeble little girl behind her.

"Baka(idiot)." Sora stated with a smirk.

She got out of Yuki's grasp and walked through the village gates and into the forest.

"MATTE! SORA-SAMA! DON'T LEAVE! PLEASE!"

But Sora was already gone. Yuki started to cry. Kazumi came up to her and hugged her. You walked up to the group as Teresia went towards her sister. She put a hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Yuki suddenly looked extremely happy and hugged her sister. Teresia picked up her sister and walked towards the group with Kazumi by her side.

"I'm glad that you found another member of your group Teresia." you said with a smile.

Teresia shook her head.

"No we still have to convince the other member to stay here in the village." she said looking towards the gates.

Your eyes widened.

"That Sora girl is part of your group?" you asked stunned.

Everyone nodded.

"Now, if you'll excuse us Lord Hokage, I'm gonna take Yuki home to get all the blood off." Teresia said walking by you, followed by the others.

Kazumi ran into the crowd and ran out towards the park with Naruto.

~At the dojo, Yuki's P.O.V.~

Teresia had brought you to your new home and was running a bath for you. It was like an indoor hot spring.

"There, I'll have Cagali or AeiYula give you some clean clothes while I wash these." Teresia said as she took your cloths and walked out.

You dropped your towel and dipped in. You instantly some of the blood come off of your body. You got the sponge and put some body wash on it and started to clean the blood off.

"You're stupid for standing up to them you know."

You gasped and turned around. There was a still bloody Sora standing with her arms crossed and a bored look on her face. You smiled at her.

"Why don't you come in too Sora? You could clean all the blood off of your body." you said smiling.

"I'd rather not." she said bluntly.

An awkward silence then occurred.

"Why did you try to save him?"

you looked up at Sora to see she was deep in thought about the question.

"Why, wouldn't you have?" you asked her.

"No."

Your eyes widened at her answer.

"What? Why not?" You asked in a small voice.

"Because it is our purpose."

You cocked your head in confusion as she turned her back to you.

"You can heal your self as much as you can, do incredible things, but even though we're all different, we share the same path.."

she paused and turned her head so you could see only her right eye.

"death."

Your eyes widened and she disappeared. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Hai?"

AeiYula came in with clothes in her arms.

"Teresia told me to give you some spares. Here." she said smiling.

You smiled and stepped out of the water and took the clothes from her.

~Still Yuki's P.O.V.~

You walked out of the hot-spring area with AeiYula leading you. She took you down a long corador with 10 doors.

"These are the bedrooms. Some of them have already been claimed but you can look at the three that aren't." she told you.

She showed you to the first unclaimed one. It had white walls and no carpet.

"Let's look at the other one's" you told her.

she nodded and showed you the second one. It had black walls and deep red carpet

*hehe, Sora would love this room!* you laughed in your head and moved to the next one.

It had light blue walls and white carpet with a single sized bed.

"I like this one." you told her.

AeiYula nodded and took out a kunie knife and started to engrave your name onto the looked around and sat on your bed. AeiYula then came in.

"You ready for the rest of the tour?" she asked.

You nodded and got off of your bed and followed her around the dojo. She showed you the training areas, both inside and out, the kitchen, the meeting room, the living room, the many bathrooms, and all the other rooms.

"Oh, I just remembered. Teresia wanted to talk to you after my tour was done. Come-on, let's go to the meeting room!" AeiYula said grabbing your wrist.

You got into the meeting room and saw Teresia was sitting at the head of the table. You sat on the left of the table and AeiYula left.

"Now, straight to the point, I have enrolled you in the ninja academy along with Sora when she wants to show up."

You nodded and started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Teresia asked in a stern voice.

You pointed behind her and she turned around. Teresia's eyes then widened. Sitting on the window sill behind her, was Sora.

"Well, if it isn't the elusive Sora. I suppose you heard that?" Teresia asked smirking.

Sora just nodded with an emotionless face.

"So, are you planning on staying here or are you gonna be a rouge and stay away from humanity?" Teresia asked her with a stern look.

Sora just shrugged and Teresia sweatdropped while you giggled.

"I'll probably hang around, but I ain't gonna be a social butterfly." Sora stated with a smirk.

Teresia nodded and Sora looked at you. You giggled when she gave you a cheesy smile.

"Sora, you should wash all of that blood off of you, it's staring to harden." Teresia stated.

"Yes mother." Sora mocked.

Teresia sighed at the reble, before watching Sora jump off the window sill.

"You'll go tomorrow with the others at 8:00, got it?" Teresia stated/asked.

You nodded and walked to your room.

~Next morning~

You woke up and saw two big brown orbs in front of your face.

"Ne, Yuki, are you awake yet?" Kazumi asked.

You slowly nodded and Kazumi smiled. You propped yourself up and looked at Kazumi kneeling on the floor beside your bed.

"How long have you been sitting there Kazumi?"

"About 5 minutes."

You nodded and waved your hand signaling her to let you get dressed. She nodded and left while you got your new clothes out of your dresser(you and AeiYula went shopping  
yesterday) You brushed your hair and changed out of your pajamas. You had a red hat with 2 white "snowballs" on it, a white shirt with a red jacket and checkered shaul that hangs over your shoulders. You walked out of your room to see Kazumi standing there.

"NE, YUKI! COME-ON, LET'S GO, THE OTHERS LEFT ALREADY!!" She squealed grabbing your hand.

You giggled as she dragged you out of the dojo until you caught up to the others.

~At the academy~

The others were leading you through the many twisting halls until Kouji opened a door you presumed was their room.

"Um, do I have to talk to someone or something?" you asked.

"Yaaaaa. You talk to the tearcher, now COME-ON." AeiYula said grabbing your wrist and dragging you into the room.

All the people talking stopped and looked at you, and you saw a couple boys drool.

"EEP!" you squeaked and hid behind Kouji.

"So, are you the young girl who will be joining our class?"

You peeked out from Kouji's shoulder and saw there was a man with a green vest on and had a scar on his nose. You remembered his question and slowly nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you my name is Iruka and I'll be your sensei. What's your name?" he asked smiling.

Seeing his caring smile you smiled back and stepped out of Kouji's shadow.

"My names Yuki. It's a pleasure to meet you Iruka-sensei." you said bowwing.

~Sora's P.O.V.~

You were walking in the forest outside of the Hidden leaf village. Soon your feet lead you to the sight of the caravan attack. You saw all the dead bodies starting to rot away. You were  
about to leave when you heard hissing. You turned around and saw nothing was there. You were about to leave again when this time you heard words.

"What is a human kid like yourself doing in an area like this?"

You whipped around searching for the voice.

"Hehehehe. You must have much power if you can hear me. Tell me, what is your name kid?" the voice asked you.

"My name is none of your consern now show yourself." you said in a monotone voice.

"Hehehehe, you have to find me if you wish to see me."

You looked around but saw nothing. You closed your eyes and concentrated. Your eyes flew opened and you marched over to a dead corpse. You looked at it and kicked it onto it's back, to reveal a sword.

"Well done kid, you found me."

You just looked at the sword before you.

"What are you?" you asked it.

"I am one of the five "Hell Kaiser Swords" as you humans call us. I am called, Mimiuchi, the Sword of Whispers."

Your eyes slightly widened as a carving on the handle that looked like an eye opened to reveal a blood red pupil. You regained your calm exterior and studyed the blade before you.

"I remember your chakra waves, you're the human how killed my former holder. The Master Theif." it said.

You simply nodded, looking slightly confused.

"Would you like to gain power kid? Do you want others to cower in fear when you walk by? I can give you that power. But first, you must prove yourself worthy to weild the power I posses."

You kneeled down and looked at the sword. You raised your hand and stretched it towards the hilt. You felt a tiny shock but managed to grab it. You lifted the sword to see it was atleast 2 or 3 feet long. The eye on the sword gazed at you in shock.

"You broke my barrier?" it said in a startled voice.

"It's not my fault, your the one who put up such a weak barrier." you replied while smirking.

The eye narrowed and suddenly two shadow hands came out from the hild. They attampted to grab your head but were shocked from an unknown force. The hands quickly retreted.

"How can a human have such a strong aura, that even I can't penitrat it?" it asked.

You simply shrugged. You suddenly saw a bright light form at your left side. You looked down in curiosity and saw a sheath was strapped onto your pants by the chains that hung there.

"This is my sheath, I have desided that you will be my holder, now we can rule the world together!" it cackled.

You closed your eyes calmly and replied, "Sorry, not interested."

And before it could protest, you sheath it, feeling it's demonic energy weaken.

"Before I sleep, let me do two things, have a drink and clean you up."

Your eyes widened as all the dried bloody on your body flowed off and into the crystal on the hilt, turning it red. Your eyes calmed and you smirked.

"You might just come in handy." you retorted walking away from the battleground.


	5. Lonik & Yonoko

DISCLAIMER~~I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS, THEY RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO Masashi Kishimoto

~Yuki's P.O.V. ~

Thankfully, Iruka didn't ask you to introduce yourself to the class, but he DID make you sit at the front of the class. But the good thing was that Kouji was sitting on your left.

"Alright everyone, that's all for today, see you tomorrow." Iruka said as he looked at the clock.

You and Kouji slid out of your seats and AeiYula, Kazumi and Cagali came over to you.

"So, how'd you like your first day?" AeiYula asked as you guys were walking down the hall.

"It was, interesting. But why were all the boys staring at me?" you asked.

Cagali chuckled and slung an arm over your shoulders.

"Yuki, young pure clueless little Yuki..." she started to say but trailed off when Kouji interrupted.

"They were starin' cause they think you're oh-so-fine." he said smirking at you.

You blinked a couple times with a blush on your face. AeiYula smacked him in the back of the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for!" he yelled holding his head.

"For being an idiot!" she retorted.

Kouji lunged at her and an anime-dust-cloud formed as they began to fight. You and Kazumi sweatdropped while Cagali had an anime vein on her forehead.

"GOD DAMMIT YOU TWO! STOP FIGHTING!!" she screamed going into chibi-anger mode (When the angry person's head gets really big with evil eyes...). You and Kazumi inched away from  
her. By now almost all the kids from the academy had gathered around and were betting on who'd win.

"What's going on here!?" A voice boomed.

Some of the students parted and the Third Hokage walked up to see the two fighting.

"Cis (sp?) you're fighting immediately!" he boomed again.

The dust cloud cleared and AeiYula and Kouji could be seen with black eyes, bruises scratches, the whole works. They sat about a foot apart and looked up at the Hokage. AeiYula reached over without looking away from the Hokage and punched Kouji in the cheek. He glared at her and lunged at her, making the fight start again. Everyone, even the Hokage, sweatdropped at this.

"Both of you stop it, you're pissing me off."

You swung around to see Sora glaring at the siblings. As soon as she said that the two stopped fighting and this time, no-one moved to re-start it.

"Ne, Sora, what are you doing here?" Kazumi asked her.

Sora just looked at her out of the corner of her eye. Sora crossed her arms, turned around and headed for the exit.

"Eh, Sora, wait for me!" you said running after her.

"Sora, you're not all bloody anymore!" you said in realization.

Sora looked at you out of the corner of her eye and gave you a 'no duh' look. You lowered your head and noticed she had a sword strapped on her hip.

"Ne, Sora, where'd you get the sword?" you asked her.

"I found it at the caravan." You just nodded at her reply.

Then, Sora suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Sora?" you asked noticing her eyes narrow.

"Yuki, go home, now." Sora said gruffly looking ahead of her.

You nodded and ran towards the dojo.

~Sora's P.O.V. ~

"Is there something in particular you want?" you asked.

You had noticed a shadow under the trees of the forest and by their chakra level they were emitting, you had to send Yuki away. The figure stepped out of the shadows and a young girl  
around your age with white hair emerged.

"I have noticed your chakra level, and also your ability to control others. I must say, it's quite intriguing." the girl said narrowing her eyes.

In a flash you were holding her wrist that was engulfed in blue chakra. Her eyes widened and you just smirked.

"You have to a lot faster than that to catch me off guard." You told her

Her eyes narrowed and she tried to push her hand towards your head but you just pushed her hand back.

"And your strength? Pathetic." You stated with a taunting smirk playing on your lips.

Her eyes narrowed even more and you noticed her pupils turn into slits. Oblivious to her, but you noticed, there was a crowd of people of all ages standing by watching the two of you.  
She raised her other hand and again, tried to hit you, but you caught her fist, earning a growl from the girl.

"I refuse to be de-ranked in this village by a new-comer." she growled.

"You have a rank? I never would've guessed, personally your to weak to fight, if anything your just wasting my time." you commented, your smirk growing.

The slits narrowed even more and the growling deepened. Your eyes widened a little when you actually had to TRY and keep her hands away from your head. You started pushing against her making her slide back in the dirt a little. You smirked and pushed her with more force but she still only moved a little.

"Hey look! There's a cat fight goin on!"

You looked over to your left and saw a bunch of kids from the academy stading there.

*Alright, this is getting too public, time to end this.*

You were about to kick her away but she got out of your grasp and ran into the forest. You looked to where she disappeared. You narrowed your eyes and walked to the dojo.

~Girl's P.O.V.~(Will be in 1st person)

I sat down under a tree as my friend Lonik came up to me.

"Did you gather any information of the family?" she asked.

I snorted and looked away from her.

"I'll take that as a no." she said while a sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head.

I continued to glare into the forest, muttering under my breath. I looked down at my hand and noticed a bruise started forming where her hand had pushed against mine.

'The girl is not to be taken lightly. She easily blocked my punch, and not only that, but even with my skin's texture, she STILL managed to bruise my hand.'  
I thought clenching my fist.

"Hey, are you O,"

Lonik was interupted when i punched the ground beside me, makeing a big crator. I glared ahead of me into the forest.

"She will pay." I muttered.

"Huh?" Lonik asked looking at me.

"Sora MUST PAY!" I said my pupils turning to slits.

~At the dojo~~Yuki P.O.V.~

You were sitting in the meeting room waiting for Sora to come back when you heard the front door open. You got up from your seat and ran to the door to see Sora taking off her shoes.

"SORA! What happened!? You just told me to go home so I went home but then you didn't come back and mfff."

You were cut off when Sora put her hand over your mouth. That's when you noticed she was right infront of you, and she was RIGHT infront of you. You blushed when you looked up at  
her.(Sora's 5'2" & Yuki's 4'9") Your blush darkened when she bent over to put her mouth beside your ear.

"You talk, WAY too much."

You sweatdropped at her comment.

She released her grip on your mouth and walked off. You turned to watch her walk away still with a slight blush on your cheeks. Unknown to you though, you were being watched.

~Later that night~~Still Yuki's P.O.V.~

You finished brushing your teeth and layed down under the covers and tried to fall asleep, but you had a nagging feeling in your gut that you were being watched. You turned on your night stand lamp and searched your room. Under your bed, in your closet, in the bathroom, even all the drawers, nothing was out of place.

"I'm being paranoid." you said turning off the light.

You turned around and ended up looking into a pair of crimson red orbs. You were about to scream when you were slammed into the wall with the persons hand over your mouth, muffling your attempts. You tried to get out of their grip but they were MUCH stronger than you. Then you heard knocking on the door.

"Yuki, you o.k? I heard a slam." You heard Kouji's voice from the other side of the door.

You were about to make some sort of noise to say you were in trouble when you felt something cold on your neck. You looked down and saw the person was holding a kunie knife to your neck. They slowly released your mouth and you spoke.

"Ya sorry, I bumped into my nightstand. I'm o.k." you said trying to stay calm.

There was a pause on the other side of the door then you heard,

"Well, o.k. then."

and you started screaming in your mind for Kouji to help you. The person put their hand back on your mouth but it had a strange smell. Your eyes widened when you started getting  
dizzy.

'KNOCK-OUT POWDER!' you screamed in your head, then everything went black.

~Sora's P.O.V.~

You heard Kouji walk away from the door to Yuki's room and returned to looking out the window. Your eyes narrowed when you saw a white blur go infront of your window and dash into the forest. Your eyes then widened as you jumped from your post and slammed Yuki's door open.

'She's not here.' you thought in panick.

"OI! Sora, some people are trying to sleep!"

You whipped around and saw Kouji behind you with no shirt on. You grunted and noticed Yuki's window was open and walked over to it.

"What are you doing in Yuki's room anyways?" Kouji asked.

You just glarred at him and jumped out the window and into the forest.

~Yuki's P.O.V.~

Your eyes fluttered open and you looked around. You noticed you were in the forest and....off the ground? You looked behind you and saw you were tied up and a rope attached to your binds was making you hand from a tree branch. You started squirming when you heard a voice.

"If you squirm too much you'll land head first on the ground and most likely give yourself a concusion."

Your head shot up and looked around. You finally looked in the tree beside you. The same crimson red eyes were looking directly at you. You shuddered under their gaze. Gathering all of your strength, you spoke,

"What do you want with me!?" you tried to sound demanding but your voice cracked under fear.

The person laughed at either your question or the fear behind it. They jumped out of the tree and came into veiw. Your entire face heated up. Out of the shadow's came a handsome man with white hair and crimson eyes. He wore googles on the top of his head and fingerless gloves. But what really made you blush was the fact he was wearing a muscle shirt and ripped jean pants. The muscles shirt showed you that the boy was extremely toned for his age, cause you could easily see his six pack. You also noticed that his legs and arms were chizzled to perfection.

"Like what you see?"

His question snapped you out of your daze and you shook your head rappidly. You stopped when something grabbed your chin and made you look straight ahead. You came eye to eye with his crimson orbs. You shuddered under his gaze. You shifted your eyes towards the floor remembering you were atleast 7 feet in the air and noticed the boy was standing on the hilt of an extremely large sword. You looked back up and wished you didn't. He couldn't have been more than 3 inches away from your face.

"Ya know, for a human, your pretty cute." he stated smirking at you.

You gave him a confused look.

'What does he mean "cute for a human"?' you thought.

"Get a room."

the boys eyes narrowed and he slowly turned to look behind him. You looked over his shouder and saw,

"SORA!" You squeaked happily.

You then heard what was like growling and noticed the boy was growling like a dog at her. He jumped off the hilt of his sword and pulled it from the ground.

"Why is it that all the albinos are looking to pick a fight with me?" Sora sighed crossing her arms.

The boy took a step forward and then Sora did, but she didn't draw her sword, or any weapon for that matter.

"What, do you think you can beat me with your bare hands?" the boy growled.

Sora simply smirked at the boy and got into a battle stance. The the two of them disappeared and all you heard was clashing of weapons.  
You felt a tug on the rope that was holding you to the tree and looked up. You saw a young girl with a bandana over her head and another albino girl. The bandana girl put her finger to her lips and you nodded. They nodded to eachother and started pulling you up. When you were in grabbing reach the bandana girl grabbed your shoulders and pulled you onto the branch.

"You o.k.?" The bandana girl asked.

You nodded and looked at the two.

The first girl had a bandana on her head and had raven hair and and red-brown wore a similar shirt to Sasuke Uchiha in your class at the acadamy, except there were buckles at the front. She wore fishnet leggings and knee-high boots.  
The second girl had white hair and crimson eyes and was wearing what looking like a fighters kimono with a diamond hole above the chest area. You looked down to where Sora and the boy were fighting.

"If the girl fights back, Kalon's dead." The bandana girl said.

The albino girl nodded.

"Well, let's get out of this tree shall we?" the bandana girl said smiling to you.

You nodded and she looked behind you as the albino girl jumped from the tree and landed on her feet without making a noise. You then saw the bandana girl walk up to her. You whipped around and indeed, she was no-longer behind you.

"Come-on!"

You looked down and saw the bandana girl had her arms open.

"I'll catch you, don't worry." she said smiling up at you.

You gulped and swing your feet over the edge and looked down.

"Ug, I HATE heights." you mumbled.

You closed your eyes and pushed off. You opened your eyes a couple seconds later to see the girl really HAD caught you. She placed you down on the ground and looked to where Sora and the boy, Kalon were fighting. Suddenly, Kalon broke away from the fight and dashed over towards you guys. He grabbed your wrist and tried to pull you but the albino girl smacked him across the back of the head.

"Kalon knock it off, you're an embarasment, hiding behind girls." she said muttering the last part.

Kalon growled and ran off. Sora started walking over to you and ran up to her and burried your head in her shoulder.

"SORA! I was so scared, I didn't know what he was gonna do with me! I was so scared!" You sobbed into her shoulder.

You felt a hand on the back of your head and looked up at her, but she was looking at the girls behind you. You looked between them and noticed that Sora and the albino were glaring  
at eachother.

'They must have met somewhere before.' you stated in your head.

The bandana girl elbowed the albino in the side and she walked over to the two of you.

"My name's Lonik, it's very nice to meet you, Sora." she said holding out a hand.

You looked up at Sora and noticed she was contemplating on whether to shake her hand or not. You tightened your grip on her shirt and her eyes looked down at you. You gave her small smile and a slight nod. She seemed to understand cause she shook Lonik's hand.

"So, what's your 'friends' name?" Sora asked her emphasizing the word friend.

You jumped when another voice spoke.

"Yonoko."

You spun around and saw the albino behind you, beside Lonik. Sora gave a slight nod to her. You squeaked when Sora picked you up bridal style and started carrying you off towards the dojo. You looked over Sora's shoulder to see Lonik was waving bye. You waved slightly then turned back to Sora.

"How did you know that I was gone?" You asked her.

She looked down at you out of the corner of her eye.

"Sora?" you asked again when she didn't answer.

She still didn't answer you so you gave up, resting your head on her shoulder. Soon, your eyes closed and you fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. The Inability To Pass

DISCLAIMER~~I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS, THEY RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO Masashi Kishimoto

~Yuki's P.O.V.~

You opened your eyes to see you were back in your room. You looked around wondering if everything that happened last night was real or just a dream. You were snapped out of your thoughts when u heard a knock on your door.

"Yuki, hurry up, the acadamy starts in half an hour." you heard Teresia from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming." you answered.

You did your morning routine and walked into the kitchen. When you walked in no-one was there.

"I'm not THAT late am I?" you asked yourself looking around the kitchen again. You wandered into the meeting room and saw everyone there.

"Hey, why's everyone in here?" you asked.

That's when you noticed a new face. Your eyes widened. It was the same boy from the caravan.

"Y-you."

The boy smilied at you and stood up.

"I remember you also, your the same girl who tried to treat my wounds but they were too great for your knowledge."

you just looked at him.  
He had short black hair that slightly framed his face and lime green eyes. He was wearing a brown vest with a fur lining and black shirt with ripped blue jeans.

"Yuki, this is Kimaru Itsuki, Kimaru, this is the second youngest, Yuki. Yuki, Kimaru is the very person who we forged our clan name from."

You looked behind Kimaru and looked at Teresia while she spoke. You turned back to Kimaro and smiled at him and bowwed slightly.

"It's very nice to meet you Kimaru, and I am glad that you survived your injuries." you finished still smiling.

Kimaru smiled back and nodded.

"It's nice to properly meet you too, Yuki." He said taking your hand and kissing it.

This instantly made you blush.

"I knew I smelt something foul in the air, but i never thought it would be the moron from the caravan."

You whipped around to see Sora leaning against the doorframe.

"Sora?" You shook your head and stepped towards her.

"Sora, this is Kimaru. He's.."

You were cut off by her.

"I already know everything about him." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

You looked at Kimaru and his eyes were also narrowed at her.

"You'll have to forgive Sora, Kimaru. She doesn't abide to stragners very easily." You heard Teresia say.

Sora and Kimau continued their stare down with Kimaru being the first to look away, when Sariyu spoke.

"Alright, now that everyone know's everyone, the acadamy is staring in 10 minutes, you guys better hustle." she said standing up, with everyone following.

~At the acadamy~~still Yuki's P.O.V.~

You walked in behind Aeiyula and noticed you all got here in only 5 minutes. You saw AeiYula walk up to a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail and her friends and started talking with them, while Kouji went over to a group of boys and started talking to them, While Kazumi went over to her seat but not seeing Naruto there, she sadly sat down. That left you, Cagali and Sora(Yes she desided to come today) You felt something rub against your leg and looked down to see a grey kitten rubbing against it.

"Awww, hey there little cuite."

You bent down and started to pet it andit started to purr. The kitten then bolted up to the top of the class. You followed the kitten with your eyes and gasped. You followed the kitten leaving a confused Cagali and a bored Sora. You walked up to the seat where the kitten was.

"I didn't no you were at the acadamy too, Yonoko."

She looked at you with a bored expression while she pet the little feline, who was on her lap.

"I had noting better to do, so i come here to see what happens, but overall, this village is waaaaay too boring for my taste. It'll be better when we get assinged to teams in 2 days." She  
stated boredly.

You looked at her confused.

"We're getting asigned to teams?"

Yonoko just nodded.

That's when Mizuki came in and told everyone to take their seats. You took your seats beside Sora at the front of the room. Suddenly, the door burst open revealing Iruka holding a tied  
up Naruto under his arm. Mizuki left the room as Iruka put Naruto on the ground.

"I'm at the end of my rope Naruto." Iruka stated looking at the sitting boy.

"You failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that. Tomorrow you'll get another chance, and you're messing up again!"

Naruto just turned his head. You could hear Kazumi giggle from her seat.

"Fine! Because YOU missed it Naruto, EVERYONE will review the transformation jutsu!" Iruka stated slightly peeved.

Everyone groaned at this.

~Kazumi's P.O.V.~

"Fine! Because YOU missed it Naruto, EVERYONE will review the transformation jutsu!" Iruka stated slightly peeved.

Everyone groaned at this. You inwardly started to panic.

'WHAT!? I don't even know HOW to do the transformation jutsu! O MAN!'

you grabbed your hat in panic and pulled it down on your head, hoping Iruka wouldn't notice.

"Kazumi, please come down here."

'Crap.'

You sighed and walked down to the front of the room, and stood beside Yuki.

As Iruka called everyone up, you started playing with your braid. You felt a hand on your shoulder to see Yuki smiling at you.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

you watched as Naruto took a stance and smoke surrounded him. When some of the smoke cleared, what you saw, was disturbing.

~No1's P.O.V.~

When Naruto transformed, out of the smoke stood a girl with blonde pigtails and NO clothes. Iruka flew back with a nosebleed. Yuki covered Kazumi's eyes, AeiYula covered Kouji's and  
Cagali covered her own. Sora and Yonoko just looked at eachother and rolled their eyes.

"Idiot." They said in unision.

The girl transformed back into Naruto and he started laughing and Iruka.

"Gotcha! That's my sexy jutsu." He stated.

"CUT THE STUPID TRICKS, THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!!!" Iruka yelled with toilet paper up his nose.

~Kazumi's P.O.V.~

"Kazumi Itsuki."

Your head shot up and looked at Iruka.

"I'd like you to transform please." Iruka asked.

"Yeah, uuummm, about that, weeeell, I, uuuhh, I don't no how." you said lowering your head.

The room was silent for a second, then all the students except for the Itsuki's and Naruto started laughing. You hung your head and was on the verge of tears.

"O wow!"

"What a loser!"

"She can't even do the transformation jutsu!"

That pushed your limit. You pushed past everyone and ran out the door crying.

~Naruto's P.O.V.~

You just watched as Kazumi ran out the door crying. You glared at everyone who was laughing then looked back at the door.

"Kazumi-chan."

You huffed and ran after her, leaving everyone at the acadamy, and a yelling Iruka behind.

~Little while later~~Still Naruto's P.O.V.~

You had walked all around town looking for Kazumi, but couldn't find her. You started absent mindedly walking towards the training grounds and soon heard crying. You head shot up and looked around. You then noticed a little part of a white dress sticking out from behind a tree. You sighed and slowly walked over to the tree. When you peeked around it, there was Kazumi, head in her arms crying her eyes out.

"Kazumi-chan?" you spoke softly.

She hicked and looked up at you. You almost started crying with her seeing her face so sad. You knelt down to her level and hugged her, letting her cry into your jacket.

~An hour later~

You were now walking towards your house with Kazumi on your back(You don't know where she lives). You turned your head to look at her and noticed she had fallen asleep. You smiled  
at her and continued walking towards your apartment. You managed to open the door without moving or waking her and placed her on your bed. You smiled at her and went over to your cupboard and got out some instant ramen.

~Yuki's P.O.V.~

You were walking with AeiYula and Cagali towards Naruto's apartment apparently, for who know's what reason. But AeiYula told us to trust her so onwards you got to his door and Cagali knocked. You could hear shuffling inside and a secong later, Naruto opened the door.

"Huh? O, hey guys. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked looking at us.

"We came to "kidnap" Kazumi." AeiYula told him looking him in the eye.

You blinked. How did she know Kazumi was here? Naruto nodded and let you guys inside. He closed the door and walked into another room. He came back out with a sleeping Kazumi in his arms. You awwed silently on how cute they looked together. Cagali took Kazumi from Naruto and we left back to the dojo.

~Next day~~At the acadamy~~Kazumi's P.O.V.~

Everyone was chatting away and you were feeling a little better from yesterday. Iruka came in and stood at the front of the room waiting for everyone to stop talking.

"Alright, today we will be having a test to see if you have to ability and potential to become a ninja." Iruka stated to everyone in the class.

"The test will be to create 2 or more clones of yourself."

You saw Naruto's head drop from your periferal vision.

'Can Naruto not do that jutsu either?' you asked yourself.

"First up, Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka called.

~About an hour later~

You and Naruto were sitting over by the swing watching while everyone was showing off their new headbands to their parents. You saw Sariyu in the crowd looking for you, and you just  
looked at you feet in shame. You and Naruto turned around when someone behind you guys called your names.


End file.
